Only in my Dreams
by The10thMasterVantas
Summary: "I was going to bed, but this isn't a dream... So where am I...?"
1. Chapter 1

**_Splash_**! I see blue. I'm in water. I stop myself from choking and swim to the surface. I wasn't exactly expecting what I saw next though.

A pool.

I'm in a _pool_. WHAT! '_I was just about to go to bed, how the HELL, did I get in a __**POOL**__!?_' I took a second to feel the sting of cool air on my cheeks, then sank back in, far as I could, leaving my head popping out enough for me to actually breathe. It's bloody cold in here! Not as though I could stay in the pool though. I was too tired to stay awake, if anything, I'd drown. I sighed and swam to the edge of the pool, pulling myself out, the familiar coolness returning, sending shivers down my spine. I looked down at my dripping wet form and sighed, slumping over to the corner where I curled up. I looked around, '_I haven't got the slightest clue where I am, but I suppose I'll have to figure _that _out later…_' I shook my head, and took one last look around before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter1 P2

-? P.O.V-

I woke with a start, as something began beeping quite obnoxiously. 'I finally get a chance at an hour's sleep, and I can't even rest,' I thought, looking at the center of what I called home. It was an intruder. "What? How could anyone have gotten in, it's at least on in the morning, and I'm right next to the only way in," I sighed, holding my head. I began toggling the controls. "'Right, how did you get in…?" I watched to see if they'd somehow gotten past me. It wasn't that, but I was considerably confused with what I did see. "They just… Appeared…? And no sign of any teleportation device… How did you do that…?" I looked down the lengthy hall ways and began walking, fixing my hair. My gorgeous hair. I stopped at a room with a blinking red light, similar to the one on the center controls. This is where they are. "The pool room? What could they possibly be doing in there?" I clutched my screwdriver, bracing for whatever may be inside, and quickly and quietly opened the door. Nothing. "What the…?" I mumbled. At least, that's what I thought. A slight movement in the corner caught my eye. There was a girl. Soaking wet, and freezing cold. My brows furrowed as I stepped closer. She was shivering, but her slow breathing and lack of movement told me she was asleep. I looked at her a minute before walking to a small closet for a towel. I draped it around her, best I could, and looked her over again. She didn't have any teleportation devices, not even a vortex manipulator. But she looked like a nice girl. Her hair was brown. It almost looked black wet, but I could tell it was brown. It looked sort of wavy. Her curls were weighed down by water, I assumed. Her hair was tied up in a purple band, and loose bangs hanged over a pale face. She obviously hadn't gotten sun. Or sleep. Light, purple-ish bags hung under her eyes, but they hadn't, in any way, affected how she looked. She was beautiful, and young. I followed her ponytail to her clothes. Well, what there was. She had on a baggy, violet T-shirt. It wasn't really too baggy, so much as long. Long enough to reach her upper thigh, around where it cut off. I felt my face go slightly hot when I noticed she lacked bottoms, but didn't stare, and continued down. The last was a pair of blue socks that ran up to her knees. Just above her knees, actually. I looked back up and smiled at her peaceful expression. I took the band out of her hair, so her neck wasn't freezing, seeing as her lips were already hinting at a blue-ish tint, and dried her up as best as I could without waking her up, draping my trench coat, (which I had fallen asleep in as well as my suit and Converse), around her before picking her up. I carried her to the couch, and set her down where I was asleep. Better than a floor. And I didn't think I was getting back to sleep any time soon anyway. At least, usually I wouldn't. But she was making me tired! Figuring I probably needed a rest anyway, I sat on a chair near the couch, and fell asleep soon after.

-9:00 AM-

I woke up before her. I mean, she looked like she needed the sleep, but still. I checked a clock. 9 AM. 8 hours has to be the most sleep I've gotten in about ever. I stretched and went off to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with a cup of tea. I noticed her stirring, and knew she was up. "Allo,"


End file.
